The Emergence Of Serendipity
by sierralim91
Summary: 7 short stories about Nick Brown and Sara Kessler. A bit of Colt/Denni inserted in one of them. Written across a period of time.


_So I couldn't help it. Thank you if you actually do read this – I wrote this to get it out of my system, otherwise these ideas would be stuck in my brain, trying to come out. Just a note – the stories do NOT relate to each other; they are each short story snippets of stuff that came to my mind. I wrote this across a period of time (a month or two, maybe?) and decided to post it now._

* * *

**The Emergence of Serendipity**

1.

Nick Brown has always prided himself in being the person full of integrity, honesty, and reliability. He never outwardly stated this to anyone, not even his current girlfriend Sam, but he wasn't one to kiss and tell. Heck, he wasn't even one to _kiss. _In short, he never cheated. He never lied, unless he had to protect himself, which was only during his time back in Spartan Academy when he had to prevent the Immortals from invading his property any more than they already had.

Samantha was the first girl he dated whom he actually thought was far out of his league. She was a strong, independent, yet stunning girl, and seeing her, he was more impressed and wowed like a deer in headlights than love-struck. Sure, he went weak in the knees because she was truly like an exotic Brazilian beauty. And he was amazed that she would even make contact with him, a lowly, somewhat nerdy and gothy ex-Spartan. He didn't think he would even feel comfortable around her. But he did, after having long hours of conversation with her. He felt the connection between them, although he still went weak in the knees. And in the midst of all the chaos and climatic moments at the end of the Spartan Games, he felt suddenly protective of her, and his boldness somehow exceeded beyond its usual levels, and he kissed her.

After that day, he had happily slipped into a relationship with her; it had felt so natural. It was somewhat odd to others, because he was not the sort of guy people expected her to be with; but who cared? Opposites attract, right? He was smitten with her, or so he thought. She looked so content and so at ease with him, less angry and less impatient around him. He made her soften, and he was glad he could have that effect on her.

But the day came when he met another outsider like him – the swimming captain, Sara Kessler. Now, though Sam and Sara were both swimmers, they were very different in character. The former was outgoing, forward and stern; the latter was quiet, introverted and oblivious. One was a dark-skinned beauty, the other was a fair maiden. They honestly couldn't be more opposite – and yet they were friends. But Nick realised that his friendship with Sara came very easily. It was so natural, so fluid that he didn't notice when they were becoming closer. Unlike his pre-relationship with Sam where he was fully aware of how quick they were to be intimate, his time with Sara much escaped his attention. Their friendship bloomed much like a flower sprouting in the spring.

The moment he begun complimenting her and she began blushing in return, that's when he realised something else was happening between them. He brushed it away every time, not wanting to bring it up, in case it was merely his imagination; but then THAT almost happened.

He was just slightly taller than her; just barely. Her bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle, and her beautifully framed face gazed into his steely grey eyes; and he knew. He knew.

That it wasn't just that she was drawn to him; he was drawn to her, first.

And when their faces got so close that he could almost feel her breath on his cheek, he pulled away because he knew that if he didn't stop, he would become the very person he told himself he wouldn't be. And he couldn't.

As though she somehow snapped out of her own reverie, she shook her head and looked extremely guilty although nothing had in fact happened.

"I can't."

"I know," she replied simply. "I know it's wrong. I'm sorry."

And she ran off.

They worked together for her presidential election a week longer, but it was so awkward. They avoided every subject to do with the word "relationships".

When the election was over, and Taylor was declared the new president of Twin Branches, and amazingly, she came in second in the tally of votes, she ran into Nick's arms and he hugged her tighter than he ever had done to anyone before – as though he knew their time together was over, and they couldn't hang out anymore.

That evening, they agree to meet at the promenade just for one quick celebratory dinner because she came in second.

Before meeting Sara that night, Nick heads to Sam's house.

Realising for the first time in his life, that he needs to do this before anything worse happens, he tells Sam that he can't be with her any longer. Amazingly, Sam doesn't throw anything at him – she just looks worn and upset.

"It's her, isn't it?"

Nick doesn't know what to say.

"I know it is. It's always someone else."

"It's not that, Sam."

"Nevermind. Just go."

Nick is shooed out of the house. Without his knowledge, a few minutes later, Spencer arrives at her house.

"You called me," he says to Sam, surprised. "Why?"

She looks up at him, desperate and vulnerable before him.

"I realised you were the only one willing to stick with me. I'm sorry for what I did to you before."

"For pushing me away, you mean?" he jokes, then stops. "It's alright."

He holds her for a long time.

Meanwhile, Nick meets Sara at the promenade for dinner. They eat, laugh and joke, as though their friendship is not actually coming to an end because they both know that they can't stay the same way any longer.

Nick drives Sara home, and at her doorstep, he can hold it in no more.

He takes one big step towards her, cups her doll-like face in his hands, stares deeply into her spectacular eyes, and kisses her full on the lips.

She responds the way he hopes; by kissing him back. Clutching the lapels of his black shirt, they kiss for one endless minute, and then break apart. Breathless, they realise the repercussions of their actions almost immediately. He gives her the handsomest smile she has ever seen – gorgeous Nick Brown, in his thick black-framed glasses. She smiles lightly, not actually knowing what to do. And just like that, he turns and leaves.

* * *

2.

The whole school finds out. The picture floods everyone's cell phone. They didn't even kiss, but Jessica, being the villain she is, made it look like they did.

Before Nick could get to Sam, Sara made the move first.

"We didn't kiss, Sam," she said in the sternest and earnest voice possible. She was very close to tears, and she could sense that Sam could see water filling up in her eyes.

"I would NOT ever hurt you like that. I care about Nick as a friend, and I won't ever lead him to hurt you. That picture was taken by Jessica and she has been trying to sabotage me and my campaign."

Sam stared at Sara, anger boiling. She was hurt, and she was upset that she had to be embarrassed in front of the whole school. Again. She wanted to lash out at Sara and blame her for what happened, but she actually believed Sara, deep down. She knew Sara would not lie about it.

"Okay. I believe you that two of you didn't kiss. But what were both of you doing with your faces so close then?" Sam hissed.

Sara's face fell. "I…"

She looked down at the floor, and knew that she couldn't lie. Not even about her feelings for Nick.

She looked up at Sam, a tear falling from her right eye. "I won't deny it. I have feelings for Nick. But we didn't do anything. _He _didn't do anything."

"So you wanted to kiss him?"

Sara paused. "Yes. But I didn't."

"How could you?" Sam gritted through her teeth, hurt.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall for Nick. But I did, and he's been there to believe in me in a way that no one ever has. And I fell for him. But he loves you. Not me. So please, believe me when I say I'm sorry."

Sam looked at Sara, hurt overflowing. But she knew she had to forgive Sara. Apart from falling for her boyfriend, she didn't actually do anything outrightly wrong. This was ultimately Jessica trying to stir trouble, and Sam reminded herself that the war was against Jessica, not against Sara. Despite what she felt, she had to push it all aside if she really wanted revenge.

"I forgive you," Sam said, much to Sara's surprise. "I know you didn't do anything wrong. And I believe that Nick wouldn't do anything either."

* * *

3.

Sam smiled at Sara. "Go for it. I can't believe you just asked me for permission, but I'm over him. I realise he wasn't the right one for me after all."

Sam hugged Spencer's arm, and Spencer grinned.

"Took me some time, but I realised."

Sara smiled, ecstatic that she had Sam's blessing. "Thanks, Sam!"

The next day, everyone was seated in the brand new cafeteria, eating lunch. It was Nick's last day, and he was packing up, about to leave.

He was seated at one end of the cafeteria, at a table with the nerds and some ex-Spartans. Principal Shapiro took the microphone at one end of the wide room and gave her brief announcements to introduce the new cafeteria. "And of course, one of our students is leaving us… our intrepid photographer, Nick Brown. This is his last day. Everyone, please do say a proper goodbye to him. We will miss you, Mr Brown."

Everyone clapped and Shapiro went off the little stage, but Sara jumped to the microphone, to the students' greatest surprise.

Nick's eyes widened and he wondered what she was doing.

"Nick Brown, I have something to say to you."

Sara's voice rang loud and clear throughout the cafeteria, and she knew. This was the right thing to do.

"Don't go. Please, don't leave. Everything we've been through; all the things you've done for me – I have never met someone like you. I have never felt this way for anyone. And I don't think I ever will again. You have given me so much. I want to be able to make you happy the way you have made me happy all these months since I've known you."

Everyone in the cafeteria fell silent and looked from Nick to Sara, seeing the reactions. There were some sighs and some 'aww' sounds coming out, but other than that it was just quiet, as though time had stopped.

"I love you, Nick Brown. And I always will."

Sara looked right at Nick and smiled the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He couldn't believe she had just confessed her feelings for him in front of the whole school.

Nick looked around him, and saw the couples egging him on.

Colt had his arm around Denni, and both of them were making hand motions, asking him to go up to Sara and respond.

Taylor was leaning her head on Brendan's shoulder, and she was smiling up at Brendan, then looked at Nick, while Brendan gave him two thumbs up.

Howard and Zoe had their hands intertwined on the table, and Zoe was giggling at Nick, while Howard winked.

Spencer had Sam in his arms, and for once Nick could see Sam flashing a wide smile at him, while Spencer pumped his fist in encouragement for him.

He wanted a love each of them had. And he had it – there she was, standing there on the podium, waiting for his response.

Nick went up to the podium and stood right in front of Sara.

Never taking his eyes off her magnificent blue ones, he took the microphone and said, "Sara Kessler, I have always loved you."

And before Sara could think or say anything else, he closed the gap between them and connected his lips to hers. She reached up and linked both her hands behind his neck, and he held her gently, with both his hands on her back.

The school erupted in loud cheers and claps and shouts.

* * *

4.

The school bell rang. Denni walked along the school corridors towards the newsroom where they held the meetings for the Newspaper Club, now known as the N.E.W.S. club – "The Never Ending Words of Students" Club.

She opened the door and saw Nick grabbing his photography equipment from the cabinet.

"Hey, Nick!" Denni greeted ever cheerfully.

Nick looked up and smiled. "Hi Denni," he returned. "What are you doing here? There's no meeting today, is there?"

"No," Denni answered. "Just grabbing some notes I left here yesterday. How are you doing?"

"I'm great," Nick replied. "All's right in the world."

Denni grinned. "Especially now that you're with Sara, isn't it?"

Nick blushed. "Well, yes, actually."

"I'm glad to hear it," Denni said and smiled most sincerely.

Just then, the door burst open and in came Colt, with Sara right behind him.

"There you are, Princess," Colt went to Denni. "Hey, Captain Emo."

"Hi, Colt," Nick greeted, and when he saw Sara, he smiled and nudged her shoulder. "Hey."

Sara smiled shyly. "Hey yourself," she said. "Hi Denni."

"Hi Sara," Denni replied, then turned to Colt. "Going now?"

"Yup," Colt responded. "Waiting for you."

Denni smiled. "Okay, just let me get my notes…"

She grabbed them and took the papers with her, and as she turned to look at Nick and Sara, she saw that they were completely in their own little world, with Sara holding up a camera and taking a shot of Nick.

Denni looked at Colt and smiled. He chuckled, and held out his hand for Denni to take, which she did. Hand in hand, they slipped unnoticed out of the N.E.W.S. room and left Nick and Sara to themselves.

"They're so cute together – they really have great chemistry," Denni observed as she walked with Colt.

"Hmm, I guess so," Colt said. "'Captain Emo Machine' is one of the better couple-name combinations. At least it sounds cool. Better than Tweed Two-Face or Nerd Blondie."

Denni raised her eyebrow, stifling a laugh. "'Tweed Two-Face'? 'Nerd Blondie'? Colt, they're Ben and Jessica, and Brendan and Taylor. Although, I can't disagree with your nickname for Jessica…"

Colt grinned at Denni and she shook her head at him, sighing with a smile on her face.

"Our couple-name's the best though," Colt offered.

"Oh really," Denni replied sarcastically. "What is it?"

He smiled and paused for effect. "Colt and Denni."

Denni melted on the spot as Colt kissed her.

_(A/N: Couldn't help the Colt/Denni fluff in here! Heehee)_

* * *

5.

She didn't know he could swim – he never told her. All that time he watched her at her swim practices, swim meets, and swim competitions – he just cheered for her and was her support.

Then came the day that she went to his house, and his mother told her that he was at the school, during the holidays.

She curiously went to find him, and looked everywhere. She tried calling him and there was no answer.

Finally she decided she would look where the swimming pool was, though she couldn't imagine why he'd be there.

She opened the door to the building and heard splashing. Quietly, she crept behind the bleachers and saw him in the pool – swimming!

He was going at it pretty well, too. His strokes were powerful and rhythmic, and she was impressed within seconds of watching him… though she would admit she was biased.

He looked even more handsome in the water, gliding through the liquid; his dark hair plastered to his head and forehead.

She was glad that she was trained to wear her swimming costume almost at all times, underneath her clothes. It was one of those odd times that she was grateful for what her dad put her through.

She stripped off her summer outfit and dove into the pool before he could see her. He obviously heard the splash, because he stopped abruptly.

She knew he would be looking around for the source of the sound, so she held her breath and swam underwater towards his body. She could see how toned his upper abdomen really was. She resurfaced right in front of him, seeing him without his glasses for the first time.

He was surprised to see her, but he let out a smile.

"I thought you couldn't swim."

"I couldn't. I was learning."

"Since when?"

"A few months ago."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've–"

"I wanted to surprise you. But obviously the surprise is ruined."

"No, it's not. I was surprised enough just now."

He chuckled. "Well, I'm satisfied then."

"You swim really well for someone who just learnt how to."

"I've been practising. But I'm nowhere as good as you."

She blushed. "If you keep this up, you will be."

"Maybe. That said, since you're already in the water too, would you like to race?"

"Against me? Nick, are you sure?"

"Sara, don't look so worried! It'll go swimmingly."

She laughed. "Alright. You're on."

And as expected, he lost.

* * *

6.

"Dad, just once. Just this once," Sara pleaded.

Coach Kessler was immovable.

"No. I've already allowed you to actually have time off to be with this boyfriend of yours. The biggest competition of your life is on the next day; I won't have it."

"His name is Nick," Sara corrected. "And it's not as though you don't like him so much so that you dislike the fact that I'm in a relationship with him. This has nothing to do with the time I spend with him."

Her father sighed. "I'm not saying that. I do like the boy. It's just that you need to make sure you have enough rest tomorrow so that you can reserve your energy for the competition."

"But—"

"That's it, Sara. It's final. Now go on up."

Sara nodded and obediently went upstairs when she knew she could argue no more.

She saw a note on her bed, with a Polaroid of herself and Nick taped to her lampshade.

The note read:

_I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to come out tonight to celebrate your birthday. Don't worry, we can do it another time. Anyway, here's a little something to keep you in anticipation for the gift I have for you in the meantime. By the way, your sister did this for you on my behalf. She's full of praise for how wonderful a sister you are to her. Talk to you later. Love, Nick._

She fingered the photo and smiled. He always managed to find a way to make her blush, even though he wasn't there in person.

* * *

7.

Sara kept walking, as fast as she could. She wanted this so badly, but she knew she couldn't. It was horrible, having to wait and to withdraw. She couldn't, so she had to stop seeing his face around her.

Nick ran after her, until he stepped in front of her.

"Sara. Don't."

She didn't want to look up at him. She couldn't.

"Sara," he said again.

She couldn't stand it.

"Nick, I can't do this. I can't be friends. It's impossible. Every time I look at you, I want to be with you. And I know it's been almost a year since you broke up with Sam, and everyone's fine now, but I've been killing myself all year trying to not think about you in a certain way."

Nick looked into her eyes, his expression put on hold until she had finished what she had to say.

"I can't do this. Not when I'm going crazy and we can't move forward because my dad still won't allow it."

She tried to move away again, but he stopped her by holding her arm, with a stronger grip than she expected.

"Sara," he began. "It's been the same for me. But I'm willing to wait forever, if that's what it takes."

She gazed at him – her best friend. She sighed and observed him. "You really are the most amazing person I've ever known."

He smiled. "Not as amazing as you."

Sara didn't want to date Nick behind her dad's back because she didn't want to lie. But she had waited so long; this was the mute point. It was either going forward or backwards completely. And in that moment when they smiled at each other in the dim light of the carpark, she knew what she had to do.

She stepped forward, caressed the side of his face with both her hands, all while he studied her actions and stared at her, transfixed.

When their gazes locked and the spark connected them like electricity, she stood a little on tiptoe and kissed him full on the lips. He responded instantly by returning the kiss; his arms circled her and her hands rested easily on his chest.

It was a slow, sweet kiss, and they broke apart after several seconds of bliss.

Nick was rendered speechless. "Wha—you…"

Sara smiled up at him. "We're going to my house right now, and we're going to talk to my dad."

"I-I thought you just said you couldn't do this."

"No," she said. "What I couldn't do was to stand seeing you and not being with you after all this time."

He smiled and took her hand in his. "You know I can reply with another witty line, but I'll just stop myself and say that I love you."

She started laughing, but stopped when she heard him say those words. She looked at him and blushed, smiling at the ground at first. Then she gave him the smile she knew he loved to see.

"I love you too."

And just like that, they walked hand in hand, off towards the start of a journey together –

Nick Brown and Sara Kessler.

* * *

_A/N: SHS team, ARGHHH. You have got me again – hook, line and sinker. Again I'm rooting for an underdog couple (as though Colt/Denni weren't underdog enough before they ended up together)! And this time I honestly think I'm the only select few nutters who like Nick with Sara… everyone else seems to like Cameron with Sara. And I have nothing against Cameron, but I just don't see the connection between them. Maybe I missed something. But we'll see. _

_Anyway, enough of my rambling. No hate comments please. Otherwise, please review, thanks! :) _


End file.
